


New Sheriff in town

by OwlGirl



Series: Finding a family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandit Bucky, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint was raised by indians, Evil Alexander Pierce, F/M, Natasha is Bucky's sister, Sassy Natasha Romanov, Sheriff Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlGirl/pseuds/OwlGirl
Summary: When Steve Rogers becomes the new Sheriff of Silvertown, he doesn't even know how difficult will be to defend the city from the infamous bandits. Fortunately Steve isn't on his own to fight them: his best friend, a blond Indian and the Mayor helps him.Things get really complicated when he recognises Bucky among the bad guys. How is that possible? He died 12 years ago.But Bucky recognises him as well. They would like to be friends again, but Alexander Pierce has other plans for Bucky.Will  Bucky make the good decision?





	1. Chapter 1

A dusty hat. It was all that was left from Sheriff Bill Duncan. And now it looked older than the Sheriff himself was. A shepherd found it on the field lying in the tall grass. If you looked at it closely you could see stains of blood. Even the shepherd knew it belonged to the Sheriff, so he brought it to the Mayor's office.

The brown hat looked sad on the table. When Mr. Stark came into his office, he immediately knew what happened to the old Sheriff.

The shepherd stood in the corner and waited for Mr. Stark to notice him.  
"So it happened again." Tony didn't look at the man but the shepherd knew he was talking to him.

"I found his hat while I was on the field with the sheep and I knew you had to be the first to know what happened"

"Did anyone else see the hat or the incident?" Now Tony was looking at the man right in the eyes.

"No, the field is empty. Just me and the sheep were there." 

"Great." Tony looked like he was already mourning the old Sheriff. "Go back to your sheep. Good afternoon!" 

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark!" And the shepherd was gone.

 

Why did Tony say that? It couldn't be a good afternoon, because Bill Duncan was dead. He was Silvertown's sheriff for 35 years. Tony's fater chose him many years ago and those goddanm bandits killed him!

Many people thought Bill was too old to be Sheriff and now he was gone! Tony kicked the chair near his table, because he felt so much rage.

"Mr. Jarvis! Please come to my office." The Mayor shouted.

Edwin Jarvis, the Stark family's assistant stood in the doorway and when he saw the hat on the table, he knew everything because his usually calm look quickly changed to worried.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" He was still looking at the dusty hat.

"Mr. Jarvis, I'd like to have a meeting in the afternoon. Tell the town council to gather in the main room at 7 pm. We have important things to discuss."

"Yes, Sir!" Edwin nodded and left the office.

***

Steve Rogers always wanted to be someone important and great. When he was a kid, he had a dream about becoming the Sheriff of Silvertown. He wanted to fight the bandits and outlaws and save the citizens.

Steve lost his father when he was 2 years old. He lived with his mother in a small house.

He and his friend, Bucky often played games where Steve was the Sheriff and Bucky played the bandit. They had horses and pistols made of wood. Bucky's father made them for the two boys. He was a carpenter and he liked to make wooden toys for the kids in Silvertown. They were so realistic and well detailed. All the kids played happily with them.

When Steve and Bucky played their Sheriff outlaw game Bucky let Steve win but he didn't tell him. The small blond boy was so happy when he won the game.

Steve always looked up to Bucky, not only because Bucky was two years older than him, but also because he was kind and helpful to everyone. Those were the best days in both of their lives.

These happy days were gone when Steve became 13 years old.  
One day the bandits set fire to the town hall. Many people died and the others had serious burns. Steve's mother died in the fire with Bucky.

Bucky ran back into the burning building to save Steve's mother but it was too late. The flames were too high and smoke covered everything.  
Children were crying for their parents. It was horrible even to think back.

They couldn't even find Bucky's body in the ashes of the building. He didn't have a grave to mourn at.

That day Steve decided to take revenge on his best friend's and also his mother's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> This is my first longer fanfic so it's a bit new for me. I will post new chapters two times a month (it depends on how much time I have). This story will have more than 10 chapters.  
> Anyways I hope you like it!
> 
> Melanie


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed Bucky's family got used to live without their son although, it was hard. They still loved him but they had to continue thier lives.

Natasha was too small to understand what happened to her big brother. She asked her dad when Bucky would come home every day. The man couldn't answer without tears in his eyes. He tried to tell Nat the truth, but at first the 7 year-old girl didn't understand the meaning of death.

After two months of asking the same question she finally stopped it. Although it didn't change that they still talked about Bucky a lot.

Natasha and Steve became friends and Steve often spent his time with the Barnes family. They had lunch together and sometimes went on trips to see other towns and to visit their relatives. They loved Steve as much as he was their own son.

***

The town council started at 7 o'clock. All the council members were in the main room.

Nick Fury, a man in his late forties, who always wore a long black coat and never smiled. His task was to organise the town defense when there was a war. Fortunately, it hasn't happened in a long time.

Phil Coulson, the Deputy Mayor.

Maria Hill, Peggy Carter and the other members.

Edwin Jarvis was also there, obviously. He had a pen and a thick book in front of him and was writing down all the Mayor's words.

"Today we have to talk about some really important cases, and also make an urgent decision." Mr. Stark was standing at his table with a serious look on his face.

"As you might have heard Sheriff Bill Duncan was killed by the bandits, I assume. Exact time unknown." Some people started whispering to each other at this part. The room got filled with quiet rumble.

"Those bandits will pay for killing Bill!" A plump man with a mustache shouted from the back.

"It wouldn't have happened if the Sheriff had been replaced. He was too old to fight the bandits." Nick Fury retorted angrily.

And they were at this all over again! Every time they talked about Bill Duncan someone had to mention that Bill was too old to be Sheriff. Tony hated to hear it but after what happened, he had to admit they were right.

"I know you warned me a few times, but we can't change what's already happened." Tony said on a relatively calm tone. "But now, it's time to make the right decision."

At this statement the people in the room became so loud that they couldn't hear Mr. Stark's voice anymore. More and more of them said one name: Steve Rogers. Tony could hear it clearly. 

Steve seemed to be a right choice because he was honest and he always helped everyone in the town. He was strong and brave but didn't have selfishness in him. Tony didn't have to think too long, he knew Steve personally and he was suitable to be Sheriff.

The people were shouting in the room so loud, that it could be called an argument. Tony thought to himself it was time to make silence. So he did. He grabbed the thick book, which was in front of Mr. Jarvis and started beating the table with it. Edwin got surprised with everyone else and all the people got quiet.

"The name I heard was Steve Rogers mostly, but I heard some other names as well. I couldn't hear them clearly." Mr. Stark wanted to know the other choices to make the right decision, so he told Edwin to give everybody a piece of paper, so they wouldn't start souting again. All they had to do was to write the name of the person they thought to be Sheriff.

Edwin circled the room with his hat in his hands to gather their votes, then he got back to Mr. Stark's table.

"We need a few minutes to count your votes. Please keep quiet." The Mayor said counting the papers with Steve Rogers' name on it.

Everyone got excited but fortunately, they kept quiet.

"Steve Rogers got 47 votes, Clint Barton got 3 and there are other 4 for several other men." Tony was holding 4 pieces of paper in his right hand.

***

Clint Barton was a weirdo, because he was raised by indians. When he was six years old his parents accidentally lost him near an indian tribe and they never came back for him. The indians brought him up as he was one of them. They taught him many indian customs, for example how to shoot arrows and how to track down somebody.

They even gave him an indian name, Hawkeye. He got it because his eyesight was so good, that he could see miles away. In the tribe everyone called him Hawkeye.

As he got 18 years old the tribe leader allowed him to visit Silvertown, because he knew Clint had to be with other people like him, not only with indians.

Clint visited the town every week and met a kind, red-haired girl called Natasha. They became close friends and spent their time telling each other stories about thier different lives and doing funny things.

After a few months everyone in Silvertown knew the blue-eyed, not-so-indian indian guy. They accepted him, even though he was different.

***

"I think it's obvious." Mr. Stark continued. "Steve Rogers is the new Sheriff of Silvertown."

Some of the council members started clapping their hands in agreement. When everyone thought the discussion was over, Peggy Carter stood up and started takling to Mr. Stark.

"I'm delighted that Steve Rogers is chosen to be Sheriff, but I think we should ask him before we make it official." Peggy was right, Steve should have the right to choose.

"All right, then. Mr. Jarvis, please find Steve Rogers and lead him in!" Edwin stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

A few minutes later he got back with Steve. He didn't tell Steve why he had to go to the meeting, so he was a little uncertain.

"Good afternoon!" Steve started politely despite the fact that everyone was looking at him. "Can somebody tell me why Mr. Jarvis asked me to come here?"

"We'd like you to make a really important decision." Mr. Stark said seriously and Steve got more unsteady than he already was. "Sheriff Bill Duncan got killed by bandits and the council wants you to be the new Sheriff. What do you say? Will you protect Silvertown and it's citizens?" 

For a few seconds Steve couldn't say a word, he didn't expect hearing this. Then he realised what the Mayor said.

"It would be an honor to serve Silvertown and I feel really grateful to be chosen for this duty." Steve responded.

"Congratulations! You're the Sheriff!" Mr. Stark stood up and went closer to shake hands with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> This chapter got longer than the first one, because I didn't want to interrupt the story. I also wanted to tell you in the first chapter notes, if you find any mistakes I'm sorry. It's mainly because my native language isn't English.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Melanie


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so proud of you, Steve!" Peggy said while they were walking home after the council meeting. "You are the most honest man I know, and I don't only say this because you are my husband."

"I think it would change that if I wasn't your husband." Steve responded with a wide smile on his face.

The little house where they lived wasn't far from the town hall. They bought it when they got married two years ago. It was a bit old and the furniture were worn, but they could make it cozy. Peggy made colorful pillows and Steve painted beautiful landscapes in his free time. When their friends came to the house they often looked at the paintings and told Steve that he had to be an artist instead of a lumberjack. Steve thanked them the compliments but he never really considered himself an artist. 

Before he started working as a lumberjack he was thin and weak, but after a few years of lifting heavy branches he got strong. He was grateful for Mr. Barnes, who told him not to give up the job.

As Steve opened the door and let Peggy get in first, he lit a candle and sat to the small dining table in the kitchen. Peggy reheated the food she cooked before the council meeting. When it was done she took out two plates from the cupboard and served the food. She put the food to the table and sat down next to Steve.

"Thank you! This chicken is delicious as always." Steve said after he ate the first bite.

Peggy smiled happily because her husband thaked the food she cooked every day, it was a great feeling when you made something and someone was grateful for it.

Steve told Peggy about his day at work, then they talked for half an our. When they finished eating Steve washed the plates and they went to bed.

***

The next morning Steve got up early because he had a meeting with Mr. Stark at the Sheriff's office. He was wearing his lumberjak shirt, black pants and a pair of boots. He didn't have any formal clothes so he picked the ones he wore every day.

"Good morning Sheriff!" Mr. Stark waved his hand at him. He was wearing a well tailored suit and a top hat. He always wore expensive looking clothes but it didn't matter to his budget because he was very rich.

Silvertown was one of the richest towns in the West and it was mainly because the Stark family has been supporting it for more than 50 years. That's why Tony became the Mayor. In fact Tony was a really smart man so he did great at being Mayor.

"Good morning Sir!" Steve waved back at him. They stood in front of the door for a few seconds, then Tony reached into his pocket and took out a big, rusty key. 

"Welcome to your office." He opened the door and walked into the room. "It needs a little cleaning, but it's fine."

As Steve got in, he saw a wall full of papers. He went closer to see what was on them. There were maps, articles from several newspapers, but mainly there were sketches of different men. There were about 30 of those.

"Who are they?" Steve asked Mr. Stark.

"They are the bandits, who threaten our town. Alexander Pierce is their boss." Tony pointed at the sketch in the middle. It portrayed a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was about fifty years old.

"He is responsible for all the crimes happened in Silvertown." Despite of what Mr. Stark said he didn't look that evil.

Steve was still studying the wall when he noticed a plain face with a question mark in the middle. There wasn't anything written on the paper only the big question mark.

"Who is this?" Steve pointed at the strange sketch.

"It's really interesting, but no one knows the identity of that man. He is a cruel killer." Tony's face got serious at this statement. "His face is always hidden under a black scarf and a hat. He is too fast to catch."

"These maps show where the bandit's hiding place is?" Steve had too many questions Mr. Stark thought. He couldn't answer them all, because he had his own business to do. "Because it would be useful to know. If we could spy on them..."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but before you do anything you have to read this." Tony shoved a thick, old-looking book in front of Steve. "And fill these contracts. I know no one likes paperwork, but it's necessary." Mr. Stark gave Steve a pen and walked towards the door.

"I didn't know a Sheriff had to do this before he started his duty." Steve looked in Tony's way but the Mayor was already gone.

At first it was strange to sit in silence for hours, because when he worked as a lumberjack there was noise in the forest and he had his colleagues to talk to. In the office he was alone.

Steve's first day at his new office was a little boring at first, but he read many useful things about Silvertown and the bandits from the book the Mayor gave him.

The last pages were written by Bill Duncan himself. When Steve got there, his heart skipped a beat. Bill wrote about Alexander Pierce's plans. They planned to rob the bank this week! He had to warn Mr. Stark the following day. He wouldn't be able to defend the town on his own, so he will need people who he can trust.

When he finished reading and calmed himself, he left the room and walked in the direction of his former workplace. The workers were packing their tools and some of them already went home.

"Steve!" Sam greeted him with a big smile. "Where have you been all day?" Sam shook hands with Steve. Some other colleagues greeted him as well.

They didn't know he had been chosen to be Sheriff, because Steve forgot to tell them yesterday.

"I won't work here anymore." Steve started his explanation. 

"So you have been fired?" Sam asked. They looked confused, because Steve has been working hard. Why would they reject him? It didn't make sense.

"No. The town council chose me to be Sheriff, because Bill Duncan had been killed by the bandits." Steve told them.

"Congatulations, man!" Sam patted his back. "But I'm sorry for your loss." He was happy for Steve. They have been friends since they started working together.

"We have to celebrate this!" A man in the crowd said enthusiastically. "Let's go to the tavern! Drinks are on me."

Steve couldn't refuse this offer, mainly because everyone started clapping, so they went to the tavern. Steve didn't want to get drunk, because he was Sheriff now, so he only drank a glass of beer.

For everyone's disappointment Steve left early, but they didn't stop celebrating.

 

Peggy was sewing another pillow for her niece's birthday, when Steve got home.

"How was your first day? Was it as you imagined it would be?" She asked curiously.

"It was quiet and full of paperwork." Steve answered frankly. "But I just realised that Silverown is in great danger!" Steve trusted his wife so he told her about the bandits.

"Oh Honey, it's horrible." Peggy started worrying.

"I need people who can help me defend the town. I think they are going to attack soon." Steve didn't tell the lumberjacks, because they were so happy and he didn't want to scare them, but he wanted to tell Sam and also ask him for help.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was riding his horse, Old Warrior in the middle of the prairie. His horse was special to him.

Eight years ago Alexander and the others were going home from a robbery. They reached a canyon when Bucky saw the back of a horse. It was lying on the dusty ground and seemed to be dead. Bucky wanted to see if it was really dead, so he got off his horse. Alexander's son noticed him and told him it wasn't worth a closer look. Bucky didn't care what Brock said and walked next to the horse.

It looked bad, but it was still breathing. Its ribs were visible because it hasn't eaten for a long time. Someone left it behind days ago, Bucky thought. He sat down near the horse's head and put his right hand on its forehead.

"I'm not gonna let you die." Bucky whispered in its ear.

Bucky saved the horse's life. The other bandits couldn't beliveve it was possible. They most they'd do is to shoot it to end its suffering.

Bucky was different, he was caring and had kindness in his heart. Brock always mocked him because of his good personality and the others often punished him when he did something good.

 

Suddenly Bucky smelled smoke in the hot breeze. The source of it was an indian village. Despite it was miles away, the wind carried the smoke far away.

Whenever Bucky smelled smoke he shuddered and flashbacks of the big fire in Silvertown came into his mind.

The screams of children...

The high flames...

Bucky shook his head but the images didn't fade.

He remembered the small, blond Steve, his best friend. Steve's mother was in the burning building. Bucky ran into the fire to save Mrs. Rogers.

As he got into the main room, he started choking on the smoke, but he didn't stop. He saw Steve's mother lying on the floor. He went closer to lift her up, but a burning piece of wood landed on his left shoulder. His shirt caught fire and it reached his skin fast. He felt pain.

His vision went black...

The next memory was, when a man with light-brown hair and blue eyes poured cold water on him. He was alive, but where did they take him?

He was in a stable and some evil-looking men were surrounding him. His left shoulder was wrapped up in a wet cloth.

"Where am I?" Bucky's voice was hoarse.

"You should be grateful for me, because I saved your life!" The blue-eyed man said.

Bucky didn't realise that he was in the hiding place of the infamous Alexander Pierce and his gang. They didn't tell him anything about what happened.

Alexander gave him water and slices of bread and they left him alone in the stable.

He was gateful for his life but he didn't want to stay for any longer. He stood up and went to the door. When he tried to open it, he realised it was closed. Bucky started pushing the door with all his strength. His shoulder hurt. He remembered when the burning wood fell onto it.

After a few minutes he gave up. He searched for a hole in the wooden wall. He found a panel, which was loose enough to rip it off. He managed to crawl through the hole, but when he stood up a teenage boy, the same age as him saw him. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and he had a gun on his belt.

"It looks like you don't know who's the boss here." The boy threatened Bucky. "You shoud crawl back, or I will shoot you." He pointed at his gun.

Bucky had to crawl back to the stable, because he didn't want the boy to use his pistol. He sat down close to the hole. When he heard footsteps, he peeked out to see who was there. It was the blue-eyed man.

"Good job, son." He patted the back of the boy. "Now your task will be to train the new member of our crew." 

"But I don't want to. Ask Frank or Jack." The boy protested.

"I chose you, Brock because you're my son and I think you two will get along well." 

"All right, but I won't be merciful." Brock said harshly. Alexander saw the hatred in his eyes.

"At least don't kill him, son!"

Bucky got scared a little when he realised the boy was Alexander's son. That explained his behavior.

Ten minutes later Brock opened the stable door. Bucky didn't try to escape again, because the boy still had his gun on his belt.

"If you try to escape, I'll shoot you. So don't do that if you don't want to die." The boy wasn't as scary as he thought himself he was. In fact it was ridiculous. Bucky tried not to laugh. He was looking at the ground and didn't lift his gase till Brock went closer.

"What is your name?" The boy with the gun asked.

"James Buchanan Barnes" Bucky answered.

Brock's serious face changed for a second. He remebered his father talking about someone with the name Barnes. Was this boy his son?

"All right, James. My father chose me to train you to become one of us. The first thing you have to do is cleaning this stable." Brock went to the corner and picked up some tools. He put them in front of James and walked out of the stable.

Bucky didn't tell him that everyone called him by his nickname. He didn't feel it important in the situation. He started cleaning the stable. It was really dirty and full of spiders and their web.

***

Bucky's hatred for his new life never faded and Brock hated him as well. He always acted bossy becauce of his father. Bucky got used to it. He tried to ecsape but he didn't have the opportunity. He had to do as they told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Steve and Bucky meet...

Alexander was having a discussion with his gang about their new plans. Bucky was sitting on a chair in the corner and pretended that he really was paying attention. In fact he didn't care about Alexander's evil plans, but he had to do as they told him or he would get punishment.

"As I told you earlier it's important to do the two parts at the same time." Alexander spoke from the middle of the room. "Robbing the Bank is the diversion. That's why more of you will do that."

"If we fail because of you, I will beat you." Brock turned to Bucky and kicked him in the leg. Bucky didn't respond to that, but all he wanted to do was kicking back harder.

"Frank, Joe. You will kidnap the Mayor's wife. She has bright red hair. Easy to recognise her." Alexander has never met the woman but heard about her. She was really smart and she helped Mr. Stark in many things.

"Son, you will be the boss during the robbery." Alexander glanced at Brock with pride in his eyes.

"You won't be disappointed in me, father!" The black-haired answered boastfully.

"Don't forget to show up at seven in the morning, because we will start the operation at 8 o'clock!" Mr. Pierce stood up and walked out of the room.

***

Mr. Stark never went to church, but his wife, Pepper was there every Sunday at 8 am. She didn't need guards to protect her on her way because everyone in Silvertown liked and respected her.

"Good morning, Tony!" Pepper greeted her husband with a smile.

"Hi dear! Did you make breakfast?" Tony asked jokingly. He wasn't a morning person but Pepper was.

"Yes. I made scrambled eggs with bacon. But now I'm in a hurry. I have to go or I'll be late from church." Pepper kissed Tony's cheek and left their house.

The church was close so she walked there alone. She went to the building and sat down next to Natasha Barnes. It was her usual place in the third bench next to Nat.

Natasha didn't like church, but after she lost her brother she felt better from prayers. They warmed her heart and gave her hope.

***

Steve was on his way to the Mayor when he heard yelling. He went in the direction of the noise. It was the Bank! The bandits were in the Bank! It was sooner than Steve thought. He needed help. Now.

He saw Sam walking on the street. He ran to him.

"Sam! The bandits are robbing the bank! Can you help defeating them?" Steve was talking really fast. Fortunately Sam understood every word he said. 

"Of course, Steve! Do you have a plan?" Steve gave him a pistol. Sam furrowed his brow. "So this is your plan."

"But only use it if it's necessary." Steve didn't like killing people. It wasn't his purpose to shoot all the bandits, but if one of them tried to kill them, it would be better to shoot first.

They walked in and saw six men, one of them was the guy with the black scarf covering his face. Steve focused on the man who was holding a gun to the banker's head.

"I can't let you rob the Bank! I hope you understand." Steve appeared behind him and punched him hard in the face. He dropped his gun after falling to the ground. The banker ran away.

Brock got up quickly and reached for his gun. Steve didn't let him have it back. He kicked the dark-haired man's legs so he was on the ground again.

***

Frank and Joe knew that Mrs. Stark went to church every Sunday morning so they also went to the church to kidnap her. Frank kicked the door while Joe held up his pistol and shot one bullet into the ceiling.

Everyone got terrified, an old lady fainted and many people started screaming.

"Don't be afraid. You won't get hurt if you don't resist." Joe declared with his pistol in his hand.

Frank stepped in front of Pepper and Nat. He seemed confused for some reasons. He held a huge sack in his hands and suddenly pulled it on Nat's head then her whole body. Frank lifted up the sack to his shoulder and walked towards the door.

Natasha started screaming and kicking, but it didn't help. They captured her and got away fast on their horses.

Frank didn't know that he kidnapped the wrong woman. He wasn't really smart and the only feature he was told about was red hair. Both of the women had red hair, so he kidnapped the girl with brighter red hair. It was easy like that.

***

The new Sheriff looked familiar to Bucky.  
Blond hair, blue eyes. He looked like his childhood friend, Steve, only he was well-built.

Bucky froze for a second as he watched the Sheriff punching Brock. He already liked him whether he was Steve or not.

Then someone kicked him from behind. He almost forgot the situation he was in. Bucky turned around and punched the man in the face. He ran to Brock. He had to help him because Alexander chose him to be the head of the robbery.

The blond tried to hit his head, but Bucky evaded, he was faster. He tossed him to the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you, Steve!" Bucky whispered in his ear. Steve looked very confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked wide-eyed. He wanted to berak free from the misterious man's grip but he was too strong.

Bucky lifted his right hand up and took off his hat with the black scarf to show Steve his face.

"Bucky?" Steve was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead."

"Alexander saved me and I had to become one of them." Bucky let go of Steve. "Now pretend to hit me. I don't want them to suspect anyting."

During their short conversation Sam tried to hold back the others but it was too difficult alone.

"Steve! Help me with this guy!" Sam pointed at a tall and muscular man.

Steve gave a punch near Bucky's head but he didn't even touch him with his fist. Bucky fell to the ground as if it was a hard hit. It was all acting. Both of them tried not to laugh.

Steve ran towards Sam's strong enemy and kicked him. This time for real.

Meanwhile Brock and the others got away with a few bags of money. They left behind Bucky and the tall man. It would have been too risky if they had all got caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend, Kinga for helping me with this chapter. She has really good ideas and she is an excellent writer.  
> This chapter is a longer one again.  
> Enjoy reading! :)

When Bucky noticed that Brock and the other three bandits were gone he sat up on the floor and looked around. They turned the Bank into a mess. Broken chairs and tables were lying in the corners of the room. He thought he would help Steve cleaning it later.

"They took so much money! We should have been better." Sam complained.

"No Sam. You did great job. It isn't your responsibility to fight the bad guys." Steve tried to comfort him. He was proud of Sam. "But you helped me and without you it could have been much worse." Steve patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man! It means a lot to me." He smiled at the blond.

Steve walked to Bucky. "It's surprising to see you on the wrong side, but it's much better than you being dead." Did Steve really smile at him? Bucky couldn't believe it.

Bucky smiled back shyly. He didn't say anything, only lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Will you tell me about the last 12 years? Only if it's not a problem for you. I'm not forcing you." Steve sat down in front of Bucky on the floor. 

"What is going on?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. "Why are you so kind to him?"

"Sam, this is Bucky Barnes. He was my best friend when we were kids. Everyone thought he died in the fire many years ago." Bucky held out his hand for Sam to shake but he didn't move his, so Bucky gave up.

"He's a criminal, Steve. I don't trust him." It was sad to hear, but Sam was right. Bucky did many bad things, even if he didn't do it on purpose.

"You're right. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't trust you either. I did horrible things but I didn't want to. I'm ready to face the consequences." Bucky spoke quietly.

"It may sound weird but I trust you." Steve didn't want his friend to feel guilty even if he was.

"What are we going to do with this guy?" Sam pointed at the unconscious man on the ground to change topic.

"We're going to take him to the Sheriff's office and lock him up."

"You have to lock me up, too!" Bucky was too strict to himself. Steve didn't want to do that, but it was justice. 

"At least can I tell your parents and your sister that you're alive? They would be so happy." The brunet's expression changed to a light smile.

"Yes. I'd like to see them. Thank you."

Steve and Sam lifted up the unconscious man and went to the Sheriff's office. Bucky followed them. They put down the man in one of the cells. Bucky walked into another and closed the door himself.

"I'll be back in an hour with your family." Steve said kindly. Sam shot a hostile glare at Bucky and they were gone.

 

"First we have to talk with Mr. Stark. I was going to him before the robbery happened." Steve felt it important to tell the Mayor about the robbery, but he didn't want to talk about his long lost friend. He was afraid Mr. Stark would do something bad to him.

"So I'm a Sheriff, too?" Sam asked jokingly. 

"We will talk about it."

They walked into Mr. Stark's office. He was sitting on his table instead of a chair. His clothes were elegant as always. His top hat was in his chair.

"Good morning Sir!" Steve started speaking to him.

"Hello Sheriff! What brought you here?" Tony asked curiously. 

"I wanted to meet you earlier, but I couldn't make it because the bandits were here in the Bank." Tony's eyes got wide. "Me and Sam Wilson fought them but they took a few bags of money with them. No one got seriously injured." Steve didn't mention the two prisoners in his office.

"Are you Mr. Wilson?" Tony looked at Sam.

"Yes, Sir. I work as a lumberjack. Steve was my colleague before he became Sheriff. He asked me to help him defend Silvertown." Sam answered politely. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Wilson!" Tony shook his hand. "You served right, so I choose you to be Steve's work mate." Sam got so excited from the Mayor's words. It meant him a lot.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" He turned to Steve. "We are colleagues again!" Sam said with a wide grin.

Steve smiled back brightly in response.

Suddenly he door opened and Mrs. Stark came in. She looked shocked. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she'd faint any time.

"Tony! The bandits attacked in the Church! They kidnapped Natasha Barnes." She sat down to the nearest chair and tried to calm herself.

Mr. Stark ran to his wife and hugged her tight. The woman was crying.

Steve started worrying but he didn't understand the situation. Why would they kidnap Nat? It didn't make any sense. On the other hand he was sad, Nat was like a sister to him. And now she couldn't meet her brother.

"Natasha was sitting next to me, when a man pulled a sack on her and took her." Pepper said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry dear. It will be all right." Tony pulled out a tissue from his pocket and gave it to her.

Steve and Sam couldn't stay longer because they had to go to the Barnes family. They said goodbye and left the Mayor and his wife. 

 

They were in front of the house when somebody approached them.

"Hello Bald Eagle!" Clint appeared out of nowhere. It was his habit to call everyone by animal names. Indians always did that. Sam got surprised but Steve was used to Clint's surprise 'attacks'.

"Hello Hawkeye!" Steve greeted him.

Clint had a bow in his hand and some arrows in a quiver on his back. He was wearing Indian clothes, but he didn't have paint on his face this time.

"Is Nat here? I'd like to teach her how to shoot arrows." He stated excitedly.

Steve got sorrowful when he heard Nat's name.

"No, she isn't. The bandits kidnapped her when she was in the church." He answered. 

"I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?" Clint loved Nat, he would do anything to protect her.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything now. We have to wait." Steve said. "But you can join us in meeting Nat's parents."

The three of them went inside the house. Mr. And Mrs. Barnes were sitting in the kitchen. The man was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning!" They said at the same time.

"Hello Steve, Cilnt, Sam!" Mrs. Barnes greeted them happily. "Would you like some cookies and tea?" She was so kind. Steve didn't want to make her sad.

"Yeah. I'd like both." Clint really liked cookies so he couldn't say no to that offer. Steve poked his side with his elbow.

"How can you eat now?" He asked the Indian. 

"In the tribe we don't have delicious cookies like Mrs. Barnes makes. Plus, when I'm nervous I eat." He tried to sound serious but he failed to.

They sat down to the dining table. Clint got his tea and cookies. He ate more than five in a minute. How did he do that? Steve wondered. 

"I have to tell you something. Actually, two things." Steve started. His seriousness made the woman worry.

"Go ahead." Mr. Barnes said. Everyone was looking at the blond. 

"Bucky is alive!" Steve said, then paused.

The parents got excited on the good news, they started asking questions. Steve answered all of them.

"He is at the Sheriff's office. He asked me to lock him up. He said he'd be happy to meet you and Nat." When he said Nat his voice got hoarse.

"It's a miracle that our son is alive! Can we meet him now?" Mrs. Barnes asked. "By the way, where is Nat? She should be back."

"This is the other thing I have to tell you. She's been kidnapped by the bandits. They captured her in the church." The woman got terrified.

"Oh, they took my daughter!" Her tears started falling. "What if they hurt her, or worse?"

Mr. Barnes was in shock, too. He angrily crumpled the newspaper in his hands.

"We will find them and save Nat, I promise." Clint put down the cookie he was eating and stood up.

"What an interesting twist! We got back one of our children, but we lost the other!" Mr. Barnes remarked dryly.  
"Can we see our son now?"

"Of course, I promised him we'd be back in an hour."

***

The tall man came round shortly after Steve and Sam left. Bucky noticed him moving on the floor. Richard tried to get up, but he failed his first attempt and fell back.

"What the hell? Where am I?" He shouted on his rough voice.

Finally he stood up and saw the other man in the cell next to him.

"So they captured you, too! If Brock was here, you'd be dead." He turned to Bucky. "He thinks you're a traitor, James. Is that true?" Richard got closer and grabbed the railing that separated the two cells.

"I may have betrayed you but I never betrayed my friend!" Bucky retorted harshly. "I'm not afraid of Brock or any of you. I won't let him control me any more."

Richard's face turned red from rage. He tried to reach Bucky but the man was sitting too far from him.

"Come closer you bastard and I'll strangle you!" The taller guy threateningly shook the railing and it made an unpleasant rattling noise.

Bucky's heart started beating faster because of the alarm, but he didn't want Richard to see he was afraid of him, so he turned to the wall.

 

One and a half hours later Steve came back to his office. He walked towards Bucky's cell with a key in his hand and opened the door. He didn't say anything not to make things suspicious to the other prisoner. Bucky followed him as they walked out of the room to the street. A man and a lady were standing in front of them. They were his parents.

"Our son is really alive!" The lady exclaimed, she couldn't hold back her tears of joy.

Bucky stepped closer to them and they embraced him. They missed him so much.

"Thank you Steve! You found Bucky." Mrs. Barnes said gratefully.

Mr. Barnes couldn't believe it was possible. They lost him when he was a teenager and now a grown man was standing in front of them.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." Bucky hugged his mother again.

"Bucky, you don't have to go back to the cell, I'll let you go." Steve decided it was the best for the Barnes family.

Bucky looked at Steve with sparkling eyes. Why was everyone so kind to him? Did he really deserve this?

"Thank you!" He said. "But is it lawful to do that? They'd reject you if someone noticed you let a criminal go."

"It won't happen, because only Sam and your parents know it. Besides when you worked for Alexander you had your face covered, so no one will recognise you in Silvertown." Steve stated.

"You're right." Mr. Barnes responded then turned to Bucky. "I bet you are tired, so let's go home." He suggested.

 

The Barneses and Steve went home. When Bucky saw the house he immediately recognised it. It was the same house where he grew up. He had many good memories about it. Only the color of the door was different but it didn't make a big change.

The parents showed Bucky the rooms. It was almost the same. His old room was a bit different. It was because after the fire Steve moved there, they told him.

When they were in Nat's room, it came to his mind that he didn't meet her.

"Where is Natasha?" He asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell him! She was kidnapped by Alexander Pierce's gang." Steve told him the bad news. 

"What? They kidnapped my sister?" Bucky got so angry. He thought he couldn't hate the bandits more, but now he hated them even more. "We have to find her! I know their hideout."

"No, you have to stay in Silvertown. If they notice you betrayed them, they will hurt you. Me and Sam will find them." Steve tried to convince him to stay out of danger.

"I don't care if they hurt me. My sister's safety is more important. I won't be calm till we find her." Bucky was too stubborn. It was the same when they were kids.

"Your parents just got you back and you want to go back to those monsters? Please don't do this to them!" Steve had a point, he had to admit.

"At least can you give me a map? I'm gonna show you their hiding place." Bucky wanted revenge on the bad guys.

Steve brought one and a pen as well.

"They hide here behind the canyon." Bucky drew a circle on the map then pointed at it. "The easiest way to get there is if you go this way." He drew a line.

"Thanks! You helped a lot with this." Steve folded the map and shoved it in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha gave up kicking and screaming after a few minutes, because her throat hurt and she realised nobody'd help her anyway. But she had a plan. She just had to wait...

After half an hour, which seemed to be more for Nat the bandits finally stopped. They probably arrived to the hideout.

"Boss will be proud of you." Nat heard from the left. She thought it otherwise. "You know, it was hard not to shoot more. I wanted to scare the hell out of them."

"You're terrible, Joe!" The man said who was holding the sack with Nat inside. She really hated these two.

The girl heard a door open and close. They went into a house. A few seconds later she got put down on the floor. More people appeared due to the sound of footsteps.

"So you got her. At least one of the missions went well." A middle aged man said on his raspy voice. "Anyways, why are you so disrespectful. She's a noble lady. You should get rid of that awful sack." What the hell was going on? Nat wasn't noble. They probably kidnapped the wrong person.

She couldn't think for long, because suddenly one of the bandits pulled the sack off her. It was too light for her eyes so she blinked a few times then looked around.

More than a dozen evil-looking men surrounded her, but she didn't show any signs of fright.

"Which one of you assholes messed up my hair?" She asked boldly.

Frank went closer to slap Nat in the face for her bad manner, but Alexander shot him a hostile glare so he didn't hit her.

"This girl can't be Stark's wife. Who is she?" Alexander asked Frank angrily.

"She's Mrs. Stark, I think." Frank answered unsurely. He didn't know Mrs. Stark was the lady next to Nat when he kidnapped her.

Alexander walked to the redhead girl and looked in her eyes. "What's your name?"  
The man surprisingly sounded kind this time.

Nat didn't want to tell him her real name so she quickly made up an incognito name. "Susan Watson."

"See! She isn't the Mayor's wife." Joe stated and hit Frank's head from the back.

Frank got annoyed and kicked Joe in the leg. "If you're so smart why didn't you warn me before I kidnapped her?"

"Stop arguing! You're grown men, for God's sake!" Alexander was ashamed of them. It was so funny for Nat.

"What are we gonna do with her? We won't get Silvertown's key if she isn't Stark's wife." A blond man said.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm gonna shoot her!" Joe declared. Seriously, he wanted to shoot everything in his range of vision.

"Absolutely not! No one can hurt her. We will set her free. It's not necessary to shoot her, unless she speaks." Alexander commanded. "Fred, please escort our guest to her room."

The blond man stepped in front of Nat and held out his hand to help her stand up. His act surprised her. He led Natasha out of the house to a barn. When the girl was in, he locked the door.

Nat sat down on a pile of straw and looked around. The place was mostly empty but it wasn't dirty at all. Her eyes quickly found a hole between the wood boards. (The same one Bucky found 12 years ago.) She went to the hole and peeked out.

If she could teart the lower board off, she would be able to escape from this horrible place. But not now. She was very tired from the shock she had today.

***

Bucky spent the evening with his parents. He told them everything that happened in the last 12 years. He was happy to be back at home, but he couldn't stop thinking about his little sister. He wanted revenge on Alexander and his evil crew.

 

The next morning he went to the town to look around. He was wearing a long dark grey coat and a hat because he didn't want to draw attention.

The town hasn't changed much over the years although there were some new faces. No one seemed to recognise him. They probably thought he was a newcomer or a tourist.

He stopped in front of a tavern, then hesitated for a few seconds and finally he walked in. He sat down at the table in the corner but didn't take off his hat. The place was full of people eating and talking loudly. It was a bit strange for him.

"Good morning! What would you like?" A woman was standing in front of him and she had a small notebook in her hand.

Bucky was so deeply in his thoughts that he didn't notice the lady at first.

"Sir! Are you all right?" The lady waved her hands in front of him.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired." Bucky answered. "I'd like a coffee and pancakes with strawberry jam." He hasn't eaten pancakes since he was 15. Now he had to taste them again.

"Okay. A few minutes and they are ready."  
The lady smiled at him and went to another table.

The pancakes tasted really good. Steve's mother made similar ones but maybe those had more jam.

The door opened and a young woman walked in. Her eyes were darker shades of green and blue. Her light skin perfectly matched her light brown, almost blonde hair. She was wearing a long red dress and a black coat. She looked around but she didn't find any tables that were free. She was close to Bucky's table when her eyes spotted the empty chair in front of Bucky.

"Good morning! Is this seat free?" She started with a shy smile on her face.

"Good morning! Yes, you can sit here if you'd like to." Bucky answered but he didn't really pay attention to the woman.

She sat down, a bit uncertain. "I don't want to disturb you. I'm new here. Can you recommend me something for breakfast?"

Bucky became slightly frustrated to the woman's question. He didn't want company, only to eat his pancakes. He looked up from his plate, but when his eyes met the woman's his frustration was long gone.

"I can't, this is the first time I eat here. But the pancakes are really delicious." He stated.

"Thanks! Then I'll have one, too. By the way my name is Emily Swans." She put her coat onto the back of her chair, then turned back.

"I'm James Barnes." Bucky didn't speak much, because he didn't want to tell anyone his former life as a bandit. He thought it was embarrassing and he was a criminal.

"Nice to meet you! I came into Silvertown yesterday. The train was nice and it didn't take long to get here from New York." Emily spoke fast. "This town is lovely and the streets are clean, much better than where I've lived. And what about you? When did you come here?"

Bucky started feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell the truth nor make up some lies. Emily's curiosity scared him. He quickly stood up.

"I really have to go!" He declared and left the tavern.

 

After Emily finished her breakfast, she went to the waitress to pay for her food.

"It was 3 pancakes and 2 cups of coffe. 10 dollars." The waitress said unimpressed.

"Um, sorry? Why is it 3 pancakes? I only ate one." The woman didn't understand.

"Yes, you ate one, but the gentleman with you ate two others."

"We don't even know each other!" Emily stated angrily. She was disappointed, she thought James was better than doing this on purpose.

She had to pay for both of their breakfasts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes family is finally reunited. :)

Natasha woke up around midnight. She knew this was the perfect opportunity to escape. She walked to the hole on the wall of the barn and peeked out. Everything was quiet. 

She carefully crawled out and looked around. There were horses in a fenceless building. She went closer and studied them. The brown one looked familiar to her. There was a scar on the right side of its back.

Nat knew a brown horse with a similar mark on its side from Silvertown. It was the blacksmith's horse and Nat always gave it apples when she was young. She even remembered its name.

"Eben!" She whispered in the horse's ear and stroked its head. The horse looked at the girl as if it recognised her. The same big brown eyes she saw eight years ago.

Nat untied the rope from the fence and climbed to Eben's back. She didn't know where Silvertown was but the horse knew. 

"Let's go home!" She said kindly and Eben started off in the direction of the gate. Surprisingly someone left it open. These people really were idiots Nat thought. They left the place without getting caught.

When the Sun rose and it was a bit warmer they arrived to Silvertown. Nat climbed off Eben's back and led it to her house. She left it in front of the house and opened the door.

To her great astonishment she saw a man sitting in the living room. She only saw his back because the man was facing in the other direction. He was wearing one of Steve's old shirts.

Suddenly he turned his head and looked as surprised as the girl.

"Who are you and why the heck are you in my parents house?" She asked wide-eyed.

"I'm James Barnes and you must be my sister." He answered sincerely. He really looked like her brother only he was grown up. But Nat didn't believe him after all the weird things that happened.

"Is this a prank? Because if it is I don't get it." Nat looked tired and slightly annoyed.

"No! It isn't! I'm very happy to see you." He smiled brightly at the redhead and tried to give her a hug. The girl stepped back but finally she allowed her brother to embrace her. "By the way, how did you escape from the bandits?"

"It's a long story but I will tell you if you tell me how you're here." Nat has always konwn her brother was alive. She somehow felt it.

"Okay, but first eat something! You must be hungry." Bucky went to the kitchen and prepared some food. 

A door creaked and Mr. Barnes walked down the stairs. "Son, who are you talking to?" He stopped on the last step when he noticed Nat. He immediately sat down because he was afraid of falling over from the shock. "Thank God you're alive! Winifred, Nat's home!" He shouted excitedly.

Mrs. Barnes walked down the stairs and ran to her daughter. "Is this another prank, Nat?" She hugged her tightly. "We have to talk about this bad habit of yours!"

"No, mom. This time the bandits really kidnapped me. Fortunately they are too stupid, so escaping was easy as pie." She said proudly. 

"It's a serious problem not something to make fun of! You have to stop tricking everything before someone gets hurt!" Winifred's always been strict to her but now she was right.

"Okay mom. I promise I stop the pranks. I'll only do them with Clint" 

 

A few years ago Nat and Clint painted a pony with white paint and told everyone there was a ghost in the town. Some people got so scared that they didn't leave their houses for days. The Mayor received too many letters about the ghost horse. After a rainy day the pony got back to its normal brown color.

When she was 10 years old she rang the fire alarm bell to scare the citizens. She was a naughty kid and she didn't quit her bad habits.

 

"By the way I found Eben, he needs food and water." Nat stated.

"Who is Eben? Don't tell me he's one of the bandits!" Mr. Barnes asked suspiciously. He had too much shock this early morning.

"He's a horse, he was the blacksmith's before he got lost."

They all went outside to see the horse. Bucky got so happy because it was his horse. He was afraid Brock'd hurt him but now he couldn't. 

"He's my horse, Old Warrior. How did you chose him?" Bucky asked curiously.

"We have konwn each other before he became your house. He brought me back." Natasha petted his head.

"He's a very sensible horse." Mrs. Barnes said and also stroked his head. They took him to the garden and gave him food.

They had breakfast together after 12 years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> I couldn't wait longer to share this chapter with you, so here it is.  
> I love writing this story so much and I'm happy that so many of you like it. I'm really curious about what you think, so feel free to write your opinions.  
> The last chapter was a funnier one and this one, too.  
> Enjoy reading. :)

Richard was still furious about what James had said. He wanted to hit something so he punched the railing of his cell. It was a really hard hit so the wall cracked from his strength. He couldn't stop until the railing came off from he wall and he could easily slip out.

These cells were surprisingly thin and weak he thought. If he knew it he could have escaped earlier but in the dark it was better.

But first he wanted to mess up all the evidences about the bandits on the Sheriff's table. He tore every paper and article into pieces, except one. The one with the question mark on it. He knew it was about James so he grabbed a pen and wrote "James traitor Barnes" in capital letters and drew a skull on it. He put in onto the middle of the table and knocked down everything else to the ground.

He looked over the room and when he saw it was a complete mess he left the office.

The streets were quiet and empty. Everyone was sleeping in town. Anyways, if someone saw him, they wouldn't lock him back.

Richard didn't find a horse so he had a long walk back to the hideout house. The chilly dawn air calmed him a bit.

The Sun was up when he got to the gate. He went to Alexander's house and knocked on the door.

"Good morning Sir!" He said when Mr. Pierce opened the door. "I know it's too early but I have to talk to you and Brock."

"What is so urgent that it couldn't wait till 8 o'clock?" He asked dryly and rubbed his eyes. "Come in." Alexander closed the door after Richard walked in.

"Boss, it's about James. He's a bloody traitor." He got angry just from saying his name.

Brock stepped into the room after he heard his father talking to Richard. It was a little weird because he thought Richard was in Silvertown. 

"During the robbery the Sheriff knocked me out and the next thing I remember is being in that friggin' cell next to James. He acted weird all day and he didn't want to help stealing money from the bank. I asked him if he really was a traitor and he said he'd never betray his friend." Richard said the last sentence mockingly. 

"Who is his friend?" Alexander asked.

"The new Sheriff. Tall, blond and young. I've never seen him before but it's obvious that James knows him well." He looked at Alexander to see his reaction but his smug expression didn't change.

"I knew James was a traitor from the beginning. That's why I hated him so much." Brock said angrily. "Now I know I've been right I want to find him. He will pay for what he's done."

***

After the Barnes family finished their early breakfast Bucky left the house to tell Steve about Nat being back at home. This time he didn't wear his hat. He tried to get used to the people and the place. By the way it was too warm for a hat and long coat. He wore a shirt with dark grey pants and black shoes. He didn't hurry, only walked fast.

When he got to Steve's house the first thing he noticed was a small garden with lots of flowers in it. He didn't know Steve liked flowers. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman opened the door. At first Bucky didn't recognize her.

"Good morning! Is this Steve's house?" Bucky asked a bit uncertain. He thought he got wrong address.

"Good morning! Yes, I'm Peggy and Steve is my husband. You must be James. I haven't seen you for ages." The woman said kindly with British accent. "Come in. Steve is upstairs."

Bucky looked around in the house. Everything was neat and colorful but in a cozy way. He liked the atmosphere and the paintings on the walls.

"Would you like to have breakfast?" Peggy asked. She was in the kitchen making sandwiches and coffee.

"Thank you but I've already had breakfast." Bucky smiled at her. He found her really kind and polite. "Steve's lucky to have you as his wife." He said and went upstairs.

Steve was sitting on a chair in his study and reading a newspaper when Bucky walked in. The room was filled with books and painting canvases. It was a bit crowded but he remebered Steve liked art so he wasn't surprised. 

"Hello. Isn't it too early to be up?" He asked the blond.

"Hey! It isn't if you have too much work to do." He put down the newspaper and offered Bucky a seat.

"You won't believe what happened today morning! Nat escaped and is home! I'm so happy." Bucky told him the good news excitedly.

"This is fantastic! Is she all right?" Steve really cared about Nat. He knew she was clever but those evil men could have hurt her, so he had to be sure she was okay.

"Yes, she's just a little exhausted from the shock. She will be fine in a few days." The brunet stated.

"Now Fortunately I have a bit less work to do. I still have to find the bad guys and arrest them though." He drank from his coffee and put down the mug.

"Your wife is very kind." Bucky said spontaneously.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Thanks, she is." He got a bit surprised.

"I'm happy for you two. I remember you've always had a crush on her. The other kids made fun of you for spending too much time with her." Bucky smiled from the old memory of little Steve holding hands with Peggy.

"Bucky, honestly, you remember too much." Steve's face turned red although he was grinning. "I don't say it's a bad thing. It'd be nice to talk about the past more but I really have to go to the office." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Do you mind if I go, too?" Bucky stood up and followed him downstairs. 

"No, you can join, but it's gonna be boring." Steve had tons of paperwork to do.

"No problem, I don't have any plans for today."

They said goodbye to Peggy and left the house. 

 

The office's door was left open, although Steve was sure he had closed it. As he looked inside, he got terrified. The office was a complete mess and it looked awful. The tall man wasn't in his cell. The same reaction was on Bucky's face.

"No! The prisoner escaped! I'm sure he is responsible for this!" Steve shouted angrily.

They both walked to the table and noticed the "James traitor Barnes" paper.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he did this to you!" Steve said annoyed and held up the paper.

"Two days ago he wanted to kill me, so it could've been much worse than this." Bucky pointed at the skull drawing. "I didn't know Richard could draw this nice." He laughed.

"Buck! It's not funny. You and your sister are very similar. You two can make fun of even the most dangerous situations." Steve tried to sound serious but he smiled.

"It's a Barnes thing, I guess." Bucky agreed.

"The cleaning lady has a day off so you have to help me clean this up." Steve patted the brunet's shoulder.

"I see you still have your horrible sense of humor." He chuckled.

"I'm not kidding, this office doesn't have a cleaner." Steve found the broom and a dustbin. He gave Bucky the broom.

"Okay, Sheriff Rogers!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and I also have chapter 11 written. I'm going to post it soon.  
> Enjoy reading. :)

Clint knew that Nat wasn't in Silvertown but he had nothing to do in the tribe, so he thought it'd be good to visit the city. Steve and Sam told him he could join them in finding the bad guys but they didn't plan anything, so it was another reason to go meet them.

On his way to the Sheriff's office he walked in front of the Barnes house. To his surprise he saw Nat. She was feeding a horse in the garden. He immediately ran up to her.

"Nat! You're back!" He couldn't hold back his happiness and he quickly hugged the girl. Nat seemed a little surprised at first but then she smiled brightly at her friend.

"Yes, and I also have a horse now." She said stroking Eben's head. "Those bandits are all huge idiots. Escaping from them was too easy." She stated proudly.

"I swear, if they hurt you, I'd shoot them all with an arrow in the back!" Clint said angrily. "Anyways, nice horse. What's his name?" Walking closer to the horse he studied him.

"Eben. I'd known him before the bandits stole him from the blacksmith. He's a very intelligent horse. He brought me back. Without him I'd have been lost in the prairie." Nat gave Eben another apple gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Eben! You're the best!" The blond Indian praised the horse then looked back at the girl. "Do you know where Steve is? I have to talk with him and Sam about something very important."

"I think he's working, definitely in his office." Nat answered and pointed in the direction of the office. She was a little disappointed because she hasn't seen Clint for a month and now he wanted to leave her. "Can you come back for dinner?"

"Sure! It'd be fantastic to have dinner with you." He said with a wide grin. "I won't be late." He winked.

"Okay. You can sit next to me." They hugged each other again before Clint left.

 

Bucky and Steve finished cleaning when Clint arrived. He shook hands with Steve. When he noticed someone else was in the room he thought it was Sam at first.

"You're not Sam." He stated with a strange face.

"No, I'm James Barnes, Nat's brother. But you can call me Bucky." He held out his hand for a shake and the blond accepted it despite still looking confused.

"I thought Steve was her brother. By the way my name is Clint." He said. Bucky chuckled at the funny situation.

"Why would you think that? Nat and I aren't even related." Steve interrupted to erase the confusion.

"I just don't understand why I have never seen you before." Steve got a bit worried about his friend. He thought Bucky would feel uncomfortable telling the truth, but he didn't say anything. If Bucky wanted to tell Clint, then it was his decision.

"Can you keep a secret?" Bucky asked. His voice wasn't trembling and he seemed to be fine with the situation. 

"Yes. I won't tell anyone." The Indian looked in Bucky's eyes and promised.

"12 years ago there was a big fire in Silvertown and I got trapped in a burning building. Everyone thought I died but Alexander Pierce found me and I had to live with the bandits. I had to do bad things, horrible things because if I refused to, they'd punish me. I really regret it." He stopped for a moment then continued. "Three days earlier I was able to get back to my family and now I'm trying to get used to living a normal life."

"Oh man! I'm really sorry. It must have been terrible." Clint said with sympathy. "I heard when Steve told your parents that he found you, but I didn't understand. My life story is pretty weird, too. I live in a tribe." He proudly grinned. Blond Indians were rare in tribes and he liked being part of a special family.

"So that's why your clothes are so unusual." Bucky pointed at the colorful feathers on Clint's shirt.

"What do you mean? It's the actual fashion nowadays." He laughed.

"I see you two get along well." Steve smiled at them.

***

After Sam arrived in the office the three men discussed their plan on defeating the bandits. Bucky felt he was in the way, because Steve had forbidden him to help. He thought it was too dangerous and he didn't want to lose his friend again, this time for real.

Bucky said goodbye to them and left the house. He walked in the town, because there were places he wanted to see again. He remembered there was a big fountain if front of the Town hall. He was on his way to see it.

"Hello James!" He heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw the woman who he met during having breakfast.

"Good afternoon Emily." He greeted her. She seemed slightly angry. Bucky didn't know why, but he wanted to find out.

"You forgot to pay for your breakfast. It wasn't kind of you." She said. Bucky remebered it after he ran out of the tavern, but he didn't go back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I was late." He was really embarrassed. "Would you like to see the fountain with me and later maybe eat something?"

"Sounds great, but next time don't run away before paying." Emily smiled at him. 

"I promise." He looked in the woman's green eyes while saying it. He found them beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to its end, but it's going to have a sequel "Second Chances and Family Business". It will continue the story of Bucky and Emily's relationship as well as the others. The final chapter of New Sheriff in Town will be posted one week later and then I will start writing the sequel. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

The fountain was still there where it had been earlier, only it was rebuilt and even shinier than before. The Mayor liked posh things and the town had the money to afford them. Sometimes Bucky wondered who had designed the buildings that way.

"It's beautiful." Emily was amazed from the sight. "Look at those roses. This city is much better than where I've lived earlier." They stopped in front of the big flowerbeds and were admiring them when Emily heard something. She got something similar to frightened and suddenly shoved Bucky to the ground behind a bush of roses.

In that second a gun was fired near them, but it didn't find its target.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky whispered to Emily. In fact he had an idea about who wanted to shoot him, but it didn't matter in the situation. If Emily hadn't pushed him to the ground, he'd have been dead. She saved his life. "How did you..." he couldn't finish the sentence because the girl asked him to keep quiet. 

They waited for a minute and when Emily gestured towards the Town hall, they ran to the building. Fortunately weren't any other shots.

They got inside and sat down in the waiting room. The secretaries and workers looked at them with concern.

"Thank you! I owe you one." Bucky said quietly. He had some questions for Emily, but he thought the place wasn't appropriate to speak about shooting and worst enemies.

"You're welcome." Emily also had some questions for later. She didn't know much about James. Something about him seemed strange and she wanted to know what it was. "I have an idea. We should go up to the roof to look around and find the shooter. No more sightseeing, but maybe next time."

"It's not a bad idea. The only problem is that I don't know where the staircase is." Bucky'd never been to the new Town hall. It was built after the fire.

"May I help you?" A neatly dressed man asked them. He spoke with strong British accent. 

Bucky got surprised and didn't know what to say suddenly, but Emily did. "Yes. Can you show us where the staircase is?"

"Of course, follow me." He led them to the stairs and went back to his work. They walked up to the roof. It had an amazing view to the whole town. They started searching for the shooter, but Bucky spotted him sooner.

It was really Brock, he was on the balcony of a small, abandoned house. He was alone and he only had one gun. His hat covered half of his face, but Bucky knew it was him.

"We have to catch him! The citizens are in danger." Bucky said nervously. He knew Brock was really dangerous and he could hurt innocent people if they got in his way.

"You know him?" Emily asked curiously.

"Unfortunately yes. He wants revenge on me, because I betrayed his father, but now we don't have time for taking. You have to find Sheriff Steve Rogers and tell him that I need his help!" He instructed the woman.

"What if he wants to go? You can't hold him back alone. He has a gun." Emily was clearly worried. Bucky could notice it in her eyes and shaky voice.

"Trust me. I got used to him having a gun. He's not good at aiming when he's angry. We have to go, now!" They ran down the stairs and went in different ways.

 

Bucky approached the small building from the back. Brock apparently didn't notice him. He was already in the house when he saw him. Brock immediately held his gun in the direction of Bucky's heart.

"You don't have to follow your father's orders! You have a choice, just like I do. I know you don't want to do this." Bucky started, but Brock interrupted him.

"You bloody traitor! Don't you ever say my father's name again!" He yelled. "You screwed up everything!" He tightened his grip on the pistol in his hand. He was ready to fire it.

In a second before the gun was fired, Bucky kicked it out from his hand and it landed in a big bush in the park. No gun, no problem, he thought. He only had to hold him back for a few minutes before Steve arrives.

"Don't think I can't kill you without a gun." Brock snarled at him and punched him hard in the face. The brunet fell on the floor. Brock tried to kick him but he evaded and rolled to his feet. Shoving Brock to the wall he kicked his legs. Now he was the one lying on the floor.

"I see it now. All those years you hated me because I was stronger and better than you. You were jealous of me." Bucky yelled back at him. "I know the truth hurts sometimes." He only made Brock angrier.

The black-haired jumped up with fury in his eyes and grabbed his throat with both hands knocking him to the ground. Bucky's felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

"You're so wrong, you'll see!" Brock squeezed his throat and it hurt, but he couldn't give up. He had to fight. He kicked Brock off of him and pinned him to the floor with his sharp jabs. The wood creaked under Brock's head.

He couldn't stop until the man blacked out.

"Who's stronger now?" Wiping off the blood from his nose he ironically asked the unconscious man. His head really hurt, but it was over at least. He leaned to a wall to rest.

A few minutes later Steve opened the door with a pistol in his hand, Emily followed him.

"Bucky! Are you okay?" Steve quickly ran to his friend to check if he was all right. His nose was still bleeding and he had a black eye.

"I'm fine. I caught him." He pointed at the knocked out man. Steve looked confused.

"Who is he?" The blond asked.

"He's Brock Pierce, the infamous Alexander Pierce's son. He tried to shoot me, twice." Bucky stated exhausted.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. You could have died." Steve said worried and handed the brunet a handkerchief for his nose.

Emily stepped closer to them and hugged Bucky.

"So this is what the good guys get." He grinned.

"Please warn me about your enemies next time before we go sightseeing." The girl said with a small smile on her face.

***

"You have to tell me everything. Later, of course, you better rest now." Emily helped Bucky stand up.

"All right. And you tell me how you knew he wanted to shoot me." They walked outside of the old house. The streets were quiet with not many people so they wouldn't stare at them.

"I heard when his gun clicked before firing it, that's all. It's some kind of instinct. Sometimes happens to me." Emily was modest, it was a heroic act for Bucky.

"Thank you, again!" He said for the second time. Although, he'll probably tell her again and again. "Would you like to have dinner with my family?" He would gladly introduce her to his family if Emily was okay with it.

"It would be great." She smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning Sheriff!" Mr. Stark greeted Steve. He was sitting on his table as always.

"Good morning Mayor!" Steve said walking closer to the chair in front the table. "I have good news!"

"Glad to hear it, because some weird things happened a few days ago. There was a smaller fight and shooting. Tell me nobody died!" Tony looked into Steve's eyes waiting for the answer.

"No! The citizens aren't in danger anymore. Alexander Pierce's son was captured on Tuesday." The blond said proudly. He was proud of Bucky, not himself. 

"Excellent job, Sheriff Rogers!" Tony shook his hand. Steve had to tell it wasn't him, who did it, but he didn't want the Mayor to judge Bucky. He was a bandit after all, but he didn't do the wrong things purposefully. That part was important to tell Mr. Stark.

"Thank you Mayor, but it's not my achievement. My friend James Barnes is the one who captured him." Steve said honestly. He decided to tell the full story. "Brock was in the town, because he wanted to shoot James, twice."

"Who is James? I don't know him. Is he related to Jim Barnes?" Tony asked.

"In fact he is his son." Steve stated.

"I didn't know he had a son, I thought he only had a daughter." The Mayor noticed the carefulness in Steve's voice. It made him even more curious.

"He came back to Silvertown only a week ago after 12 years." He answered. "It's a long and complicated story."

"Interesting." Picking his watch on his wrist Tony mumbled.

"Do you remember when the bandits lit up the Town hall?" Steve asked. It was really strange to Mr. Stark. He immediately stopped looking at his watch.

"Yes, my father was the Mayor that time. It was a horrible day." Tony thought about the flames and his chest hurt.

"James was thought to be dead that day, but they couldn't find his body. He survived because Pierce saved him." Steve told him seriously. Mr. Stark looked confused.

"What? Why did he save him?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. The important thing is that James had to do as they told him. He couldn't protest."

"So he's a bandit?" Tony looked at Steve waiting for an answer. The blond seemed concerned. He tried to protect his friend's reputation. 

"No, he betrayed Alexander. That's why his son wanted to shoot him." Steve explained the situation.

"I need to talk to James. Is that a problem for you?" Tony said on his more formal voice. "He is a witness of the shooing and he will only have to answer a few questions."

"No, it's all right. I'm sure he will help." Steve knew Bucky'd cooperate with Tony to cease Alexander Pierce and his gang. He hated them so much for what they did to him and the others.

"I know some talented lawyers in London who will crush Mr. Pierce to the ground."

***

It was early morning and Brock hasn't come back yet. Alexander was getting more and more angry. But when one of his henchmen came to him with a letter that was sent from Silvertown he became furious.

Opening the letter he nearly choked. It was from the goddanm Mayor and was signed by lots of lawyers. He knew it was a serious problem. He held up the papers in shaky hands. They found evidence against him due to his son's failed mission. Brock was in jail.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Mr. Pierce dropped the letter. "Go away!" He shouted angrily.

The person did as he was told and walked away from the door. Alexander continued reading the formally obnoxious letter. They accused him for all the actions he and his gang committed in the past 15 years. If the judge finds them guilty they will all rot in jail for the rest of their lives or worse. The morning couldn't get any worse.

***

The judges sentenced Alexander to life long prion and the others also got locked up for a few years in a London jail. They never came back to Silvertown and didn't do any more damage.

Steve was glad to have time to be with is wife and friends. Bucky settled back to his normal life. He spent more time with Emily and he felt truly happy.

The meeting with Mr. Stark went well and Tony accepted him, although he was a bit concerned at first.

 

Bucky and Emily were standing in front of the fountain where he'd almost got shot. This time everything was peaceful and sunny. They enjoyed the fresh air and the company of each other.

"You know I almost forgot to thank you for saving my life again." Bucky said with a wide smile. He held both of Emily's hands in his and looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"You're welcome for the thousandth time." The girl answered. She felt Bucky leaning closer. She tilted up her head and closed her eyes.

The man closed the distance between them and softly kissed Emily's lips. It was gentle and loving, their first kiss.  
They both felt something in their hearts, a warm feeling.

Emily pulled back first, but she put her arms around Bucky's neck and looked into his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes told her that he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is complete, but don't worry. It will continue in Second Chances and Family Business. It will be mainly about Bucky's relationship with Emily and also Steve, Peggy and the others. I'll post the first chapter in January. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!  
> See you in 2018. :)


End file.
